<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, What a Cliche by 02mari20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566498">Oh, What a Cliche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20'>02mari20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, I love that tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi are Siblings, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly just mentions - Freeform, Pining, School Dances, but a charming one, but its really minor, cause I cant help myself, implied verkwan - Freeform, most of seventeen are here, this is written like a bad romcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two used to be friends, with emphasis on the used to. They had met in the 4th grade when Jihoon moved from Busan to Seoul. He had noticed people bullying Soonyoung and he had beat the bullies up and from there they were best friends for life, or at least so he thought, until the beginning of Freshman year. When Soonyoung lost some of the baby-fat around his cheeks, got taller, had his braces taken out, and learned how to style. People started taking interest in him, and it only skyrocketed when he joined the dance team. He started to draw attention and he was already naturally charismatic and funny. Naturally, they had started going into different crowds and they just drifted.</p><p>So it goes Jihoon and Soonyoung used to be the best of friends until they were not. But somehow because fate thinks it's funny,  Soonyoung decides to "spontaneously" ask Jihoon out on a date after 3 years of not talking to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, What a Cliche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii, i meant to post this on new years, but procrastination and work got in the way. Anyway this was supposed to be a two-shot, but I felt it would flow better by making it three parts so here we go.</p><p>This is more of my lighter au's of just Soonyoung and Jihoon being dumb Teenagers. My biggest inspos to the writing style here is romcoms like the duff and to all the boys I loved, but this doesn't necessarily follow the plots just similar writing styles as to how characters think and how the plot progresses.</p><p>title from Cliche by mxmtoom</p><p>I do hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kwon Soonyoung just entered with a bouquet of flowers,” Seungkwan whispers, rapidly hitting onto Jihoon’s shoulder in the middle of him peacefully eating his lunch, the shorter sighs.</p><p>“So what? Let me eat in peace,” Jihoon says, trying to shrug the younger off.</p><p>“So what? Some drama is going to unfold,” Jihoon rolls his eyes at his friend’s habit of being a gossip, but ultimately decides to entertain him this time. So he looks up to indeed see Kwon Soonyoung in front of the entrance to the school’s dining hall, holding a pretty bouquet of flowers, “They’re probably for his girlfriend, what’s her name Seojun, Soonjae?”</p><p>“Seojin?” Wonwoo says, speaking up across from them, looking up from his book, “Heard they broke up last week.”</p><p>“Don’t they always break up and get back together every week,” Jihoon says, not really interested in the affairs of one of the most popular boys in school.</p><p>“It’s different this time,” Seungkwan says taking a sip of his iced-coffee, —Jihoon isn’t sure how that thing still has coffee in it, the boy had bought it this morning— “I heard from Seokmin-hyung, who heard from Jeonghannie-hyung, who heard from Seungcheol-hyung, who-”</p><p>“Get to the point what did you hear,” Jihoon says exasperated.</p><p>“Anyways,” the boy glares but continues, “I heard that Soonyoung broke it off this time, and usually she’s the one to break it off, and even then they usually get back together in 2 days, but it’s been a whole week. So people think that they’re actually over,”</p><p>“Apparently not from the looks of that bouquet,” Wonwoo points out.</p><p>Jihoon looked again at Soonyoung who was scanning the room. The bouquet was definitely big, a beautiful arrangement of roses and carnation, almost attention-grabbing as the boy holding it. Jihoon scans the room as well, finding Seonjin, a pretty girl who was in the school’s dance team, looking at Soonyoung expectantly. It seems the whole school is secretly watching as well, all too interested in the popular affair.</p><p>Kwon Soonyoung was basically one of the school’s ‘it’ boys. It made sense he was good-looking, the first Junior to be captain of the dance team, and on top of that, he was pretty charismatic. A lot of people either wanted to be him or date him, but the other had been on an off-again-on-again relationship since freshman year, that didn’t stop people from having crushes. Overall with Soonyoung on the market they were all looking expectantly.</p><p>However, Jihoon could really care less about Soonyoung’s romantic affairs. Wonwoo would just say he was just bitter, but Jihoon isn’t.</p><p>The two used to be friends, with emphasis on the <em>used to</em>. They had met in the 4th grade when Jihoon moved from Busan to Seoul. He had noticed people bullying Soonyoung and he had beat the bullies up and from there they were best friends for life, or at least so he thought, until the beginning of Freshman year. When Soonyoung lost some of the baby-fat around his cheeks, got taller, had his braces taken out, and learned how to style. People started taking interest in him, and it only skyrocketed when he joined the dance team. He started to draw attention and he was already naturally charismatic and funny. Naturally, they had started going into different crowds and they just drifted.</p><p>Jihoon shrugged it off. It happens, after all, it was high school, not being interested in what your ex-best friend is up to <em>does not </em>make him bitter.</p><p>He looks back up to Soonyoung and jumps when they accidentally meet eyes. A little embarrassed for being caught staring, his eyes return back to his food, trying to calm away from the heat that was making his ears burn. </p><p>However Seungkwan starts insistently tapping his shoulder again, he tries to swat it away, but he keeps going until Jihoon snaps his head to the younger, “What?!”</p><p>When he turns Seungkwan stops hitting his shoulder, instead he stays frozen gaping like a fish at something behind him. Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, he turns his attention over to Wonwoo, but the boy seems to be equally frozen, looking surprised and amused, causing him more confusion. Finally, he follows what they’re looking at and flinches, freezing as well, now understanding why they were frozen.</p><p>Standing in front of him, in all his glory is Kwon Soonyoung, smiling shyly while holding a bouquet of flowers out into Jihoon’s face. It seems everyone in the cafeteria freezes as well, now blatantly watching as the scene unfolds. It gets too quiet for it to be the middle of lunch.  </p><p>“Jihoon?” he says softly and Jihoon swallows, eyes widening in bewilderment. </p><p>“Yes?” Jihoon says dumbfoundedly, not understanding why the situation was unfolding the way it was.</p><p>The other boy looks shy but he smiles almost impossibly brighter before holding out the bouquet of flowers in his direction, “I really like you,” there are a few audible gasps coming around from the audience, “And I wanted to know if you were willing to go on a date,” he says looking expectant.</p><p>Jihoon kind of malfunctions on the spot, the gears in his brain stop turning. He’s not actually believing the words he hears coming from the other’s mouth. What was up? What was down? IS this even real life at the moment? He doesn’t know how long he’s stayed there frozen, gaping openingly until Seungkwan elbows him on the side, shaking him out of his dumbfounded state. He can feel his ears burning red and his cheeks flush up as he tries to stutter out a response, “I uh,” he can see everyone in the cafeteria watching intently, he gulps his throat feeling like the Sahara desert, “Sorry this was really unexpected uh, can you give me some time to think about it?” His voice cracks near the end and he can’t find himself to be embarrassed by it because he was preoccupied right now trying to process the situation.</p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes widen slightly and he flushes before smiling sheepishly, “Yeah, of course, take your time,” he says reassuringly, “I actually have a somewhere to get to, but I just wanted to tell you, oh these are for you,” He says handing the flowers, which Jihoon takes gingerly.</p><p>Soonyoung smiles once again, “I’ll look forward to your response,” he says before leaving the cafeteria, the room fills with mummers as people continue to stare. </p><p>Jihoon lets out a shaky breath as he turns to his friends who are still in shock. Seungkwan is the first to come to before he says, “Roof-top now!” </p><p>He and Wonwoo don’t even have time to protest before they’re forced to bring their lunches with them to the empty rooftop of the school, leaving the dining room for people to gossip.</p><p>“I can’t believe that just happened!” Seungkwan exclaims the moment they’re met with the cold fall air. Jihoon and Wonwoo shiver at the wind, still looking a bit shocked at the events that occur, “This is big! To think Kwon Soonyoung, the biggest campus heartthrob that’s way out of your league asked you out Hyung! In front of the whole school too!” </p><p>The older boy can’t find it in himself to really be upset that Seungkwan just kind of dissed him but it was true, Soonyoung was so out of his league.</p><p>Now Jihoon wasn’t a loner or a nobody at the school, and he wouldn’t consider himself ugly. He considered himself decent at best to look at if he tried. He also had a decent amount of friends. A few people outside of his friend group knew him to an artificial level, they knew he was good at singing being the vice president of the choir chamber club and that he had good grades, but that was nothing compared to Soonyoung. Soonyoung was the type of student that everyone knew, from the teachers to the new freshman. The type people gossip about, that stop and stare at the other’s handsome face as he passes by. He’s pretty sure people from outside of the school had crushes on Kwon Soonyoung. </p><p>To say the least, Soonyoung was way out of Jihoon’s league and he’s pretty sure the whole school knows that as well, which makes this situation so much more confounding. </p><p>“What if–” Jihoon finally starts to make some coherent thoughts, “What if this is like a huge joke, a prank or something?” he says quietly. In his mind, there was no way it could be real. People like Kwon Soonyoung just don’t ask people like Lee Jihoon to a date out of nowhere.</p><p>Surprisingly it’s Wonwoo who speaks up next, “I don't think it is Soonyoung isn’t like that,” Seungkwan nods along as well.</p><p>“Soonyoung-hyung was never the type to just prank people like this,”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re not talking about the Soonyoung we used to know,” Jihoon says, exaggerating the used to, again he’s not bitter, “This isn’t middle school anymore, we don’t know if he changed from then, plus some of the new people he hangs out with do these type of pranks,” He says pointedly.</p><p>Wonwoo had also been there when Soonyoung slowly started drifting away from their small friend group. Seungkwan was two years younger and was technically his younger brother’s friend at the time and witnessed bits and pieces of it as well. And though Seungkwan was more of a social butterfly, he didn’t really fall into the social circle of the popular kids so he didn’t know the <em>new </em> Soonyoung. </p><p>“Sure, but even now we barely hear of him actually being involved in those pranks,” Seungkwan points out, “I mean I would have heard about it,”</p><p>Jihoon sighs knowing the younger had a big point, this could actually be real but Jihoon couldn’t wrap his head around it. There’s no reason for Soonyoung to just like him. Sure they were best of friends before, but they haven't spoken in three years, and during those years Soonyoung was in a relationship. It didn’t make sense. </p><p>“So are you going to say yes?” The youngest of the three says looking at Jihoon expectantly. Jihoon bites his lips in hesitation. If he does accept he could be risking falling in some type of trap for a prank, a set up for embarrassment. He could always decline but even if it does sound logical to his brain, something holds him back from doing so.</p><p>He jumps out of his thoughts when Wonwoo speaks, “I mean you do have a big crush on him,” Jihoon immediately flushes and sputters at our incoherent noises.</p><p>“I do not have a crush on him,” his voice cracks out, Wonwoo rolls his eyes, and Jihoon glares. </p><p>“You sure about that? Or do I have to remind you about all those poems you wrote back in freshman year?” Wonwoo says wearing that 'don't argue with me about this' look on his face but Jihoon ignores it. Like he’s ignoring how his face is almost the same shade of red as a tomato and that his ears feel like they've been set on fire.</p><p>“I don’t have a crush on him,” He huffs out, “And those poems weren’t about Soonyoung they were about uh Bruno Mars,” he mumbles out avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Right, and Seungkwan doesn’t have a fat crush on the new transfer student Hansol,” Wonwoo says sarcastically.</p><p>“Hey! This isn't about me,” Seungkwan huffs out, he then clears his throat, “Anyways, you have to say yes! It’s not everyday Kwon Soonyoung asks you out!”</p><p>Jihoon holds himself back from rolling his eyes at how much Seungkwan is overexaggerating this situation, “But what if this is a huge prank to just embarrass me?”</p><p>Seungkwan just shakes his head, “Okay number one,” he says, making a point to raise a finger as he goes down his list, “Why would he want to embarrass you? I don’t see any motive behind it and if it is then he’s a jerk and doesn’t deserve you. In that case, we get Seungcheol-Hyung or something to beat him up and we tell the student body he’s a jerk.”</p><p>“And number two,” he says raising another finger, “What if he actually likes you and takes you to a great date. You can finally have a boyfriend and fill that lonely gaping hole in your heart–”</p><p>“Hey–”</p><p>“Shh don’t interrupt,” Jihoon glares, “And number three, you won’t know until you accept and if you decline I just know you’ll be mulling over if it was the right decision. So logically you have no option but to say yes!”</p><p>Jihoon wants to argue that it doesn’t sound logical at all, the complete opposite really. But he really doesn’t have the energy to argue against the other right now, “I’ll think about it,” he sighs giving in. </p><p>Before Seungkwan can continue on with his convincing the bell rings signaling the end of lunch, before Seungkwan separates from the two 11th graders he yells insistently that he better get an update by tonight. Jihoon rolls his eyes and tells him to get to class before he’s late. As he walks to his next class he can already hear the increased whispers swarming around him. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with thoughts about the whole situation he would've found himself to be semi-insecure with all the people staring. The whispers fade in as white noise as he takes his seat.</p><p>He knows what they’re all talking about, it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. They’re all wondering the same as he is: why did Kwon Soonyoung ask him out and what does it mean? Luckily the teacher walks in quieting the white-nose. </p><p>Jihoon was usually a diligent student, always one to pay attention and take notes throughout class, there were only a few times he would be caught distracted or dozed off. It seems to be one of those rare occurrences today. But who can really blame him? his thoughts are preoccupied that he can't focus on the teacher talking about derivatives. Thankfully there are only a few periods left for the day and he shared those classes with Wonwoo so he’d just ask the other for his notes.</p><p>It wouldn’t be too bad to go on a date with Soonyoung, hypothetically speaking, and if this isn't some elaborate scheme. Soonyoung was a good guy, he knew how to treat people. He was also really fun to be around if he remembered correctly. His jokes were corny and borderline bad but they had his own little charm to them. Dating him didn't sound so bad either– whoa he was getting way too ahead of himself. His cheeks flush pink and try to shake those thoughts out. Maybe he’ll say yes, just this once.</p><p>After his choir practice –and avoiding Jeonghan’s teasing remarks and Seungkwan's second attempt at convincing him, even when he doesn't need it anymore– he goes to the place where the dance team was practicing.</p><p>Their high school was unique in the sense that it cared decently about the arts, so it had a practice room for the club. It wasn't much, a medium-sized room with a mirror and somewhat of a better floor to handle constant dancing without echoing around sounds of sneakers; it did its job.</p><p>It seems the dance team was also wrapping upon their practice as Jihoon peeks in through the window of the door. He didn't want to draw in any more attention than he was already getting. From what he can see there are some people cooling down and stretching. Some leaning on the wall and having light conversations but no one takes notice of him as he opens the door slightly ajar. He scans the room for Soonyoung, hopefully, he can subtly grab the other’s attention. In the corner of his eye, he can see Soonyoung’s ex in the room as well, luckily she hasn't spotted him yet.</p><p>He didn't see what the girl’s reaction was to the lunch fiasco, too busy with his brain almost shutting down, but he could imagine the other was not happy about it. He would rather not face that wrath now. He finally spots Soonyoung in the corner of the room placing on some shoes. He stands by the door debating what would be the best way to get the other's attention without drawing attention. As he gets lost in his thoughts the door swings open wider. To his mortification, it wasn’t Soonyoung but someone else on the dance team. The person in front of him was Junhui, another popular boy in school for his good looks. </p><p>“Oh aren’t you Jihoon?” He asks loudly, effectively grabbing everyone’s attention. Jihoon flushes red as he notices virtually everyone in the room not so subtly looking up from their conversations to look at Jihoon and then to Soonyoung.</p><p>Jihoon clears his throat, trying to calm his panic, “Uh yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to Soonyoung,” he says softly, Junhui offers a smile and nods and calls for Soonyoung. </p><p>The dancer struts up confidently up to the door smiling at Jihoon who slightly shies away after making eye contact. Jihoon motions for the other to follow him outside and into the hall, away from any prying ears trying to catch the conversation. Jihoon was already the hot topic of the day, he didn’t want any more attention, but given how quickly gossip spread undoubtedly this will just bring more.</p><p>“Hey, you wanted to talk to me?” Soonyoung says softly, smiling, looking all too nonchalant with his hands tucked into his sweatpants pockets. Jihoon thinks it's unfair how attractive the other looks even though his shirt was semi soaked in sweat. His hair was fairing no better, but it was pushed away from his forehead giving him a rogue look. </p><p>“Yeah,” he coughs out awkwardly, he inwardly cringes because he doesn’t know how to make this go smoother, “It’s about what happened at lunch…” he starts off. It's a good start, brings the subject of the conversation up, but he can feel his ears flush as Soonyoung’s expression turns more expectant and hopeful.</p><p>“I decided it would be nice, to go on a date… with you,” he adds, looking up at the other smiling brightly. The other could rival the sun with how vibrant and warm his smile is. It's a genuine smile that has his cheeks bunching up and eyes slanting.</p><p>“I promise you won’t regret saying yes,” He says confidently and Jihoon musters everything in him not to flush at how close the other gets. He looks like he's about to hug Jihoon but the other holds back remembering how sweaty is.</p><p>“I’ll look forward to it,” He says, not really sure how to end the conversation, while subtly trying to walk away. But before he can make a swift exit Soonyoung speaks up again.</p><p>“Oh, do you want to catch a ride home?” He asks and Jihoon gapes it at him in surprise.</p><p>“Sorry what?”</p><p>Soonyoung looks at him sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck, “I noticed you've been walking to school instead of taking your car like you usually do. I figured something happened so if you don’t have a ride I can drive you. Your house is on my way home anyway,” he says bashfully, “I’m almost ready to leave too, I just need to shower and change, it won’t take long.</p><p>The more Jihoon takes in the words, the more he’s baffled by them. Soonyoung wasn’t wrong, his car was getting repaired and his parents leave way too early in the morning for Jihoon to wake up and manage to catch rides with them. He would ask Wonwoo for a ride but he lived on the other side of town and he didn't want to inconvenience anyone. He was surprised the other took notice of him walking instead of driving. </p><p>A part of him wants to say no because he doesn’t think he’d be able to survive close proximity with Soonyoung alone, even for a few minutes. He needed time to mentally prep himself up for that. But at the same time, Soonyoung is looking at him like an expectant hamster and Jihoon is holding tasty treats for him. Jihoon considers himself to have a strong reign on his control, but it seems Soonyoung could easily through that control out the window and Jihoon finds himself accepting the offer.</p><p>Which is how he finds himself in Soonyoung’s used Hyundai Elantra about 10 minutes later. Soonyoung dumps his bags into the back seat before jumping into the driver’s seat with a smile. Jihoon tries to return the smile as best as he can. The older starts his car and almost immediately Shinee’s Ring Ding Dong plays loudly through the speaker and Soonyoung doesn't even look all too embarrassed about it but does have the decency to lower down the volume.</p><p>“How’re your parents?” Jihoon asks cringing at his choice of conversation topic, but he’s not the best at small talk and it was the first idea that settles into his mind.</p><p>Soonyoung hums quietly, “They’re doing pretty good, Eomma recently got into knitting, she made Noona and I some beanies, at least I think they’re beanies, the shapes are kind of rough,” he says, and Jihoon hums. He remembers how much Soonyoung’s mom would get into different hobbies even if she wasn’t particularly good, she would try her best.</p><p>“How about you?” Soonyoung asks this time.</p><p>Jihoon just shrugs, “They’re fine, usually busy, you know how they are,” he adds because Soonyoung does. When they were younger Jihoon’s parents were always busy with work, only coming home later in the evening. </p><p>“What about Channie? Is he still dancing?”</p><p>Jihoon smiles, “Yeah he’s doing good, he’s been learning choreographies a lot quicker to the point he can usually memorize it in a few tries,” His pride for his younger brother seeps through a bit.</p><p>“He’s a Freshman next year right?” Jihoon hums in affirmation, “That’s good, tell him to join try for the team, I’d be happy to have him,”</p><p>“I'm sure he’d be delighted,” he says already knowing how much Chan wanted to be in the team. </p><p>The conversation fades into quietness, but it’s not the suffocating kind, it's more serene and calming, as calming as you can get with Shinee’s lucifer playing in the background. It feels nice and familiar. When Soonyoung and Jihoon were friends they had a lot of these quiet moments. Not because they couldn’t talk to each other - which is completely untrue, they could talk to each other for hours about practically anything, well they used to - but it was that they were so comfortable with each other that the quietness didn’t bother them.</p><p>Jihoon tries his best not to seem too obvious in his glances to Soonyoung as the other was wearing a sleeveless shirt now. It was truly unfair how attractive the other looked easily turning the steering wheel with one hand. Jihoon will admit, he knows Soonyoung is fairly good-looking, with a sharp jawline, perfectly plump lips, and expressive eyes. Currently, his hair was back to a dark black and was a bit longer and permed to frame his face so breathtakingly perfectly. Jihoon has always found Soonyoung to have charming looks even before freshman year when the other had shaggy long, badly bleached hair and chubbier cheeks. But this, this was a new level that made Jihoon's heart pound and his mind melt. He'd seen this attractiveness from afar, always avoiding situations where he had to get close. But now there was nowhere to run and he felt like he would combust with how hard he was trying to suppress his blush.</p><p>It’s not long before they reach Jihoon’s house, as the younger exits the vehicle with a short wave of goodbye, Soonyoung tells him that he’ll text him to work out a time for their date. Before Jihoon could argue that they didn’t have each other's numbers anymore, Soonyoung drove away. Jihoon sighs, figuring that something would work out, if anything Soonyoung could probably get his number from Jeonghan or one of their mutual acquaintances. </p><p>He walks into his house, “I’m home,” he says quietly as he begins to toe off his shoes. He walks into the kitchen depositing his bag onto the island counter, he’ll do his homework later. He’s exhausted from the amount of thinking his brain did. He needed a long nap after today. He moves over into the living room seeing his little brother Chan lounging on the couch. It’s not long before the younger notices him and when he does he gives him a funny stare.</p><p>Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him, “Yes? Can I help you?”</p><p>“Was it true Soonyoung-hyung asked you on a date today?” Chan says going straight for it. Jihoon feels the back of his neck heating up.</p><p>“And where did you hear that? And how do you even know that you’re a middle schooler” he says in disbelief, did everyone in the town know.</p><p>“First of all, I’ll be a freshman next year,” he says cockily and Jihoon rolls his eyes, “And second of all, I have my ways,” he says vaguely.</p><p>“Seungkwan told you didn’t he,” He deadpans and Chan only smirks, “Seungkwan spilled the beans like there wasn’t even a cap on it in the first place.”</p><p>Jihoon just sighs, admitting defeat and taking a seat next to the younger, “Fine, we’re going on a date,”</p><p>Chan smiles, “Does that mean Soonie-hyung will be around more again now that you two are dating?” he says excitedly, “I really miss having him around, he was super fun to be around, plus he taught me a lot about making unique choreos.”</p><p>“Hey I’m super fun too,” he says defensively, to which Chan replies with rolling his eyes, Jihoon scowls but Chan just smiles teasingly, “And two Soonyoung and I aren’t dating, it’s just one date.”</p><p>“Suuure hyung, like I’m not going to catch you two sucking each other’s faces every half a second after this.”</p><p>Jihoon practically squawks at his words and hits him with a throw pillow to mask his embarrassment, “We will not be sucking each other’s faces,” He says on his continued assault on his brother.</p><p>Despite being attacked Chan doesn’t slow down his teasing, “Hyung don’t lie, wouldn’t you want to date him, I mean you do have a big fat crush on him,”</p><p>“I do not,” he huffs out, stopping his assault to hug the pillow to his chest, but avoiding eye contact with his brother. He wasn't the best lair.</p><p>Chan rolls his eyes, “Tell that to all the songs you have dedicated to him in your journal Mr. My heart races only when I’m in front of you,” he mumbles but Jihoon can clearly hear him.</p><p>“You read my journal?”</p><p>“Oh shit,” he says, obviously not meaning to let out that detail.</p><p>“Yeah oh shit, start running or I’ll end you right now,” He says holding the pillow out again like a weapon. At an impressive speed, Chan immediately gets off the couch and up the stairs to his room. Jihoon doesn’t have any real energy to chase the little ball of snark, but he’ll get his revenge later.</p><p>For now, he’s distracted by checking his phone notifications. There’s a few from his group chat with Seungkwan and Wonwoo, one from his mom notifying that they’ll be home late again, and then there's one from an unsaved number. But as Jihoon squints at the numbers they look oddly familiar. He opens those messages first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unsaved Number</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I was thinking about this Saturday if you’re free? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Idk if you still use this number but this is Jihoon right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Btw this is Soonyoung  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Would you like to save the number to contacts?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiles, did Soonyoung save his number all these years or did he simply memorize it. He knows when they first got phones in middle school they made a pact to remember each other’s number. He didn't think Soonyoung would care enough to still remember. He saves the contact.</p><p> <em> Yeah I still use this number </em></p><p>
  <em> And Saturday is fine with me :) </em>
</p><p>Jihoon sends biting his lip. Was the smiley face too much? He could have gone without it but before he dwells on it more Soonyoung texts back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soonyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Great! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does noon sound good? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon thinks about it. On the weekends he usually didn’t get up until late noon anyway. He figured he'd be nervous that day so he’d naturally wake up earlier like he usually does when a big event was happening. So he texts back that it was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soonyoung</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll pick you up around 12 then :D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s a simple conversation but the thought of being alone with Soonyoung for a couple of hours on a date has Jihoon’s stomach doing weird tumbles. He had thought he had gotten over these feelings when Soonyoung was in a relationship and had convinced himself he stood no chance of getting together with the other. It all felt surreal to him. He sighed heading up to his room. He flopped onto his bed, turning over to look at the pictures he had on his desk. There were some of him and Chan with their parents. Someone Wonwoo and Seungkwan. But hidden away was one of him and Soonyoung. He missed those days. He wondered if they'd pick up from what the left of on or if it would be different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeahhhh, the next chapters going to be their date, and then a hint of angst, you'll see where this is going eventually but ill try and update my Run to You fic first before I update this one! Promise to my regular readers out there that I will update Run to You very soon! Now that the holiday season is over, work has finally put me on a lighter schedule so I have more free time to just sit and write.</p><p> </p><p>anyways kudos always appreciated and I love reading comments! be sure to check my other fics out too if you haven't, till next time :D</p><p>twitter https://mobile.twitter.com/mariuniverses</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>